7 Dinos and a Human (ON HOLD)
by CybertronianBrony
Summary: A human known as Callum, who has saved two worlds, has been considered by everyone as a hero. Now, he ends up in a new world, where dinosaurs still exist, and becomes friends with 7 young dinosaur kids we know and love. The only goal is, how will he get back home?
1. INFO

Just to let you know that this is part of my series I am making. It is about the Multiverse Defenders, a hero team I made. The series is in story arcs and this is the third story arc. The first story arc is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The second arc is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. The third story arc is this one: The Land Before Time.

Also, I am making stories, even though I don't read books. You might call it strange, unique, anything you want.

I will try to write the first and second story arcs whenever possible, if I have any ideas. In the meantime, please enjoy the story I have made. Feel free to ask any questions you might have, or tell me what you like about the story so far.

Please note that this is NOT fully a crossover. This is just like a normal story where it would be like a "human would be in the Great Valley" kind of story. Please understand.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival to a New World

"Uhh..."

Yet again, another crash landing. Why does this always happen? First Equestria, then Treasure Town, now this in the... middle of nowhere. Well, with some grass and a few trees around, anyways. Where am I, anyways? I got up and I decided to have a look around.

Oh, if you were wondering what my name is, my name is Callum. I live in Equestria, with Twilight Sparkle, Spike and my other pony friends. I am 18 years old and as you can tell, I am a human. Well, almost. I am actually a Human-Autobot. Half human and half robot. Half man and half machine. I am a Human-Transformer.

So far, this place is... amazing. Sure there is no one in sight, but this place looks fantastic. Its like you could go here for vacation. Yes, that's what I need. A vacation. I saved Equestria from Tirek, (though Twilight and her friends defeated Tirek, not me, all thanks to awesome Rainbow Power) and I saved the world of Pokemon by preventing the collapse of Temporal Tower and stopping Darkrai from turning the world into darkness, though Darkrai is dead now. All thanks to my evil clone, who was created by Darkrai when he controlled me. The clone killed Darkrai because he wanted to go on his own path. So he took out Darkrai's own heart, (ow the edge) and the clone put the heart in his spark to make him more powerful than before. With no heart in Darkrai's body, Darkrai faded away. Now, the clone calls himself "Darkrai MK II", and his goal is to not to continue Darkrai's legacy by plunging the world in darkness, but instead, find some worthy opponents for intense battles.

But am I talking about my days what happened, or about this place? I should really stop going off topic. Anyway, just a bit of info about what's happened.

Back to topic. As I said before, this place is stunning. After 10 minutes, I have found a waterfall. You'd say it's nothing that special, but it looked beautiful. I could even see a rainbow reflection coming out of it. I could not help but say, it looked astounding. Reminds me going to Rainbow Falls. I went to the lake, put some water on my face, then gave it a wash because of that crash landing. Yes, I landed on my face. You're welcome. I could also not help but have a drink of the water. I put some water in on my hands, then drank the water. "Ahh, much better." That was refreshing. Beautiful, nice, clean water. I had a few more drinks of water, then I felt refreshed.

Just when I was about to get moving again, I saw a tree that had something on it. All I could see on the tree so far is some purple circles since I am too far away and they may be small. Curious, I went over to inspect. It is definitely fruit on there, but I need a snack anyways. When I got to the tree, I was right. It was indeed fruit. Why wouldn't it be? The fruits look like purple grapes. That's my guess. Or are they plums? What type of fruit is it? Are they actually grapes? There was only one way to find out. I decided to give them a try. I used my foot boosters to float up in the air to the height where the grapes are. I took a grape off the tree and ate it.

Woah. Bloody hell. This tastes... amazing! Talk about juicy too! This may be the juiciest thing I've tasted in my whole life! I mean, wow! Really, really juicy! Oh man, I'm kind of sounding like Pinkie Pie right now. But I just couldn't help it. It's just that sweet! And I was right, these are grapes, cause they taste like 'em. I decided to get another grape and ate it. This place must be a paradise after all! The waterfall, the grapes, the nice hot weather, the look of the place, all that's good! I would go look around this place some more, but I didn't want to leave the delicious taste. "Oh, to hell with it." I took 9 more grapes and put them in my storage unit which is on my back.

Curious of what else there was to see, I went down a path which led to a hill. When I reached the top of it, there was a cliff at the end of it. I could not go any further but instead, I could see a view of the whole place. There was no houses, or cars, or towers, anything that's modern. To top of all that, there was nobody I could see. There was no person, creature or anything that lives. But on the bright side, the view was absolutely stunning. Beautiful, astounding, and relaxing. Trees, rivers, and to make it better, it was nice and sunny. Has this place been... undiscovered? Am I the first person to discover this place? Wow. I am so damn lucky.

After a few minutes, I decided to turn around to explore some more of this fantastic paradise. But then suddenly, I heard screaming. Screaming children. Then a loud roar. I stopped on my tracks. Screaming and loud roar means trouble. And trouble means it's time for me to get into action. After all, I am an Autobot, and their job is to protect and defend. "Scrap. I never get a break, do I? Oh, well, I've been aching for some more action! Guess it's another day for me to roll out!" I transformed into jet mode, and I flew at top speed to find out what's going on.


	3. Chapter 2: Time for Action

Later on, the roar I heard was getting louder, which meant it was getting closer. I was right on the mark. I transformed back into human mode and I hid behind a boulder. As I looked to see who was causing the ruckus, something caught my eye. I saw... seven little dinosaurs running away from three big ones!

Wait, wait, wait... did my eyes see... dinosaurs? Does that mean... I'm in the prehistoric times? The world where dinosaurs exist? Yeah... seems like I am! This seems to be making my day more fun.

As the dinos ran past me while I was hiding behind the boulder, the little dinos screamed. So THEY were the ones that screamed. The first one was a grayish-brownish Apatosaurus, the second one was an orange Triceratops, the third one was a small green Saurolophus, the fourth one was a brown Pteranodon, the fifth one was a green Stegosaurus, the sixth one was a purple Tyrannosaurus and the seventh one was a pink Oviraptor! (Thanks goodness for research)

The big dinos were a big giant mushroom colored T-Rex and two raptors, one green and one blue. To top all that, the big T-Rex had one eye in red and one claw in red while the other eye in normal yellow and the other three claws in normal white. The eye and claw are connected with a big red scar. I guess he must have had a big beating which must had hurt him a lot. I presume those big ones were the ones whose that massive roar. The big one must be the leader and the raptors must be his henchmen or minions.

The small ones are getting chased by the big ones. Are they going to get eaten by the big ones? No way I'm going to let that happen! This was no time for horseplay. It's time to get into action. I transformed to car mode and followed them. I transformed back into human mode then I went behind another boulder. The kids ran past as I waited for the big ones.

The Apatosaurus spoke, "Hurry, this way!" The other kids followed him. So the dinosaurs can talk in this world? First talking ponies, then talking Pokemon, now talking dinosaurs. This is now starting to make sense.

The big carnivores were approaching fast. I was ready to fight. "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum and I'm all out of gum."

The big dinos went past me. Now was my chance. I got my Saber out. I jumped on to the green raptor, making it stop on its tracks. I stabbed on its back three times making the raptor scream in pain. I then jumped off the raptors back. The raptor turned around and looked at me with a fierce expression. I knew he wasn't going to let me off for it. The raptor charged at me with anger. I dodged out of its way, countered with my Saber strikes, then a massive kick to knock him away. The green raptor fell to the ground.

It didn't take him long to get up though. It gave me a more fierce expression then charged at me. I was ready. I cried out, "Bring it on!" The raptor tried to attack me with his tail. I dodged out of the way. I then shot my Rapid Blaster from my arm. "Eat lead!" The bullets did not make the raptor flinch but did give him some damage. The raptor then used his claws to attack me next. I dodged his four strokes, then stopped his fifth stroke with my arm. Then I finished him off with a knockout blow by my fist. The raptor flew to the wall knocking him out cold. But I knew he would get up soon. I had to rescue the kids from the other two big carnivores. I said to the green raptor "Thought you were quicker than that." I transformed to car mode, then went to follow the other two carnivores.

The blue raptor was my next target. He isn't beside the big T-Rex. I presumed he was ordered to take a shortcut to catch up to the kids. Not your best idea, bud. I caught up to the blue raptor. I shot my bullets. This caused the blue raptor to stop and turn around. I transformed back into human mode. "Surprise." The raptor charged at me then tried to attack me by stabbing me with its claws. I dodged by sliding under the raptor then countered by shooting him at the back with my hand turned to Plasma Blaster. BOOM! Headshot. The force of the shot made the raptor get knocked down. I transformed into car mode again to catch up with the last one, the big . The raptor got back up, though. It chased after me.

I saw it in my mirrors that he is, said, chasing after me. I transformed into human mode with my feet on wheel mode. I started shooting it with my Rapid Blaster. Again, did not make him flinch but stung a little making him slow down a bit. I then shot my Plasma Blaster. The raptor dodges a few of them but sometime gets hit by the others. "Huh, not bad!" I jumped up, used my Grappler to grab the raptor by the back. I pulled myself in, gave a few rapid kicks to the raptor's face, then grabbed him by the neck then aimed the Plasma Blaster by the face. The raptor looked at me in shock. I said, in my Austrian impression, "You're fired." Then shot the raptor in the face, knocking him away. The green raptor caught up, but the blue raptor flew to him, knocking him down. "Well, what do ya know? Two birds with one stone. Damn, I'm good." I transformed to car mode to catch up with the kids and the big T-Rex.

There he is. The big one. This will be fun. I transformed into human mode and jumped on him. The stopped in his tracks. That gave the kids time to escape. I stabbed on his back three times resulting in a roar of pain by the T-Rex. I then jumped off him. He gave me one angry glare. To be honest, 200% mad. The attempted to stomp on me with his foot. I dodged it with no problems. Because he is so big, he is that slow. He tried again and, but again, he failed. I was at the tail. I got my Saber out, then ran on his back to head while scrapping the body with the Saber. He let out a roar of pain. I jumped off his head then gave some Saber strikes to his face and body giving him some hurt. After landing on the ground, I got my Max Cannon out. I charged up, and then after a few seconds, a big giant laser blast came out of the cannon. That gave the the finisher. The fell to the ground. For a leader, he was too easy. Leader? More like laughing stock. "Give up? Spoilsport!" I transformed to car mode and went to catch up to the kids.


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

The kids hide behind a boulder. The Apatosaurus sighed in relief. "Whew. I think we lost them."

The Saurolophus replied, "That was close. I do not want to be Swimmer for Dinner, oh no, no, no."

"Well, now that we are safe from Red Claw, we are now safe , for now." Said the Oviraptor.

The Triceratops said in annoyance, "Well, I hope we get back home soon, I'm tired of all this running."

The Apatosaurus tried to make things better. "Don't worry, guys, we'll get back to the Great Valley. We just have to back to way we came... somehow."

But then they heard a very strange sound. The Pteranodon asked fearfully, "Gasp! What that sound?"

The sound was my car engine. I transformed back to human mode. I found the kids standing near a boulder. I walked to the kids. They were a bit afraid to say anything. Presumably because they have never seen my kind before.

"Are you kids all right?" I said to them.

"Yes, we're not hurt. Thanks." The Apatosaurus replied back with a mild sense of confidence.

"That's good. I saved you from that big T-Rex and Raptors over there.

"T-Rex? Raptors? What are those? I do not understand, no, no, no." Questioned the Saurolophus.

The Apatosaurus tried to correct me. "Do you mean Sharpteeth?"

I guess that's what they say in this time. "Yeah, something like that. Sorry to end this quickly, but we'd better get out of here before..."

ROAR!

"...danger comes back." I knew those "Sharpteeth" wouldn't give up that easily.

The big T-Rex is back with his raptor henchmen. I guess they came back for me for revenge.

"Red Claw!" the kids screamed in fear.

Red Claw, huh? That's a cool name, I'll give him that. Explains why he a red claw and red eye. But what about the raptors? Do they have a name, too? Eh, that can wait until later.

I shot my Plasma Blaster to get his attention. Red Claw and the raptors looked at me. "So you come back for more, eh? Don't worry, I've got plenty more where that came from."

Red Claw and the raptors gave me threating glares. The raptors charged at me first.

"This party's getting crazy. Let's rock!" I got my Saber out, and charged to them as well. The raptor started to attack first by scratching me using there claws. As usual, I dodged out of the claws attack, by sliding under them, then countered by shooting the raptors at the back with my Plasma Blasters, knocking them down. I then turned my face to Red Claw. He attempted to stomp me with his foot. No doubt I dodged that out of the way. Red Claw does not seem to learn from his mistakes. "Gotta try harder than that." I then jumped up to the T-Rex's face and gave him some saber strikes giving him the pain.

The raptors were coming back for me, though. I saw them running towards me. I landed on the top of the blue raptors head, to bounce off it, then gave Red Claw an appropriate finisher. An uppercut to the face.

"SHORYUKEN!" God, I love doing that. Never gets old.

I then used my foot boosters to air dash back away from the carnivores while shooting them with my Rapid Blasters. As I landed on the ground, I got my Saber ready to do a big Saber Slash. It was time to finish this. Red Claw and the raptors charged at me in rage. I jumped in the air, then did one big Saber Slash, resulting in one big wave of energy. The carnivores got hit by the wave, resulting them getting knocked down.

"Well? Had enough?" I said to them.

The carnivores decided to retreat. "Yeah, I dare ya, rage quit. C'mon, make us both happy." I said with my Bostonian accent to the carnivores as they ran away. Once they were out of sight, I yelled to them, "And don't ever bother those kids again!"

The kids looked at me in shock. Then they applauded me.

"Amazing! You beat Red Claw!" The Apatosaurus said in joy.

"Yeah! Even I'm impressed!" commented the Triceratops.

"You saved us! You did, you did!" the Saurolophus cheered while the Stegosaurus licked my hand.

"Uhh... You're welcome if that was a thank you." I said to the Stegosaurus. Don't know why a lick from him was a compliment but it doesn't matter. It's nice to be appreciated.

"You great hero!" said the Pteranodon while flying around happily.

"Yeah! Even Red Claw can be scared by something, and that something scared Red Claw!" said the Oviraptor.

"You were awesome over there!" said the Tyrannosaurus. Wait, why is there a Tyrannosaurus with them? Well, hey, he dosen't sound too bad. He speaks than the other carnivores. He must be a friendly one. Also, his voice is adorable.

"We all want to thank you for saving us from Red Claw." Said the Apatosaurus.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure." I replied to the Apatosaurus.

"What kind of creature are you, anyways?" asked the Triceratops. She really wanted to know.

"I have not seen things like you before, no, no, no." Said the Saurolophus.

I figured it was time I've introduced myself. "I am a human. And my name is Callum."

The kids introduced themselves as well.

The first one was the Apatosaurus. "My name is Littlefoot. I am a longneck." I guess he must be the leader.

The second was the Triceratops. "Name's Cera. I am a threehorn." She stuck up her horn, in pride. I could not help but smile. That was rather amusing.

The third was the Saurolopod. "My name is Ducky! I am a swimmer!" She has a really cute voice, I can tell.

The fourth was the Pteranodon. "My name Petrie. Me flyer." I noticed something is wrong with his English. But he must be born that way. So, I can't really blame him.

The fifth was the Stegosaurus. "His name is Spike and he's a spiketail!" said Ducky. "He cannot talk yet, but he still says hi." So that's why he gave me a lick.

The sixth was the Tyrannosaurus. "My name is Chomper. I'm a sharptooth. But don't worry. I'm a nice sharptooth." What a sweet little guy.

The seventh and last (but not least) was the Oviraptor. "My name is Ruby, Ruby is my name. I am a fast-runner." Don't know why she repeated the word backwards, but who cares. Just like Petrie, we all speak differently.

"It is very nice to meet you, yup, yup, yup!" said Ducky.

I replied, "And to you too, kids."

But then, we heard some roars in the background. More carnivores are on the way.

"We'd better get out of here! It's not safe in the Mysterious Beyond!" said Littlefoot in a panicky way. We started to move.

"So this place is called the Mysterious Beyond?" I asked them.

Chomper replied, "Yeah, the Mysterious Beyond is not a safe place. It is full dangerous sharpteeth."

"Well, where do you live?" I asked.

"We live in the Great Valley with our families." Replied Ducky. "It is a very nice place, it is, is."

Now was my time to show them my other form. "I could try and take you there. It makes things more easier."

Cera was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. "Observe." I transformed to car mode. The kids were surprised. "Whoa!"

"Eek! What happen to you?!" Petrie asked panicky.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad happened to me. I just transformed into a car. They move very fast. In fact, so fast even sharpteeth which chase you will just be yards away." I told them.

"Like fast as me?" Ruby asked.

"Twice as fast." I answered. I open the car doors. "There's plenty of room." (Note, when I turn into a vehicle mode, I turn to the actual size of a vehicle you'd see in the real world)

The kids get inside. They were amazed by the technology.

"Woah..." They sat down.

"Fasten your seatbelts, cause it's time to roll out!" I said, and went off at middle speed. (For safety, of course. So let's take baby steps, ok?) The kids enjoyed this experience. We went find the Great Valley.


	5. Chapter 4: The Great Valley

As we kept looking for the Great Valley, there was something I had to know.

"How did you kids get to the Mysterious Beyond?" I asked them.

"Well, we went through some caves to get here. We were just exploring, then when we got out of cave, we didn't know this place was the Mysterious Beyond. Instead, we thought it was something new, so we decided to explore it, until when we were found by Red Claw, Screech and Thud, we now knew that this place was the Mysterious Beyond. So we ran away." Answered Littlefoot.

So the raptors names are Screech and Thud. Once again, just like Red Claw, cool names.

"And that's where I found and saved you."

Ruby asked, "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"I heard you kids scream. Then a loud roar from Red Claw . I had to do something. And then you know what comes next." I replied.

"So we screamed that loud, you heard us." Ruby repeated.

"Correct."

I decided to lighten the mood. "How about I put on some music to lighten things up?"

I put on a very famous 80s pop song by Soft Cell: Tainted Love. The kids loved the song and even moved their heads to the beat. For some reason, that is pretty adorable.

After the song, we came to a stop.

"Hey, Littlefoot, you said you got here from a cave, right?" I asked the longneck.

Littlefoot nodded. "Yes."

"Is that the cave you were talking about over there on the left?" The kids look to the left. They see a cave that I just pointed out to.

Littlefoot smiled. "Yes! That's the cave we came through!"

Ruby then said, "This is the place we left, right where we left it!"

"Then that means we have arrived at our destination." The car doors open. The kids get out. I transformed back into human mode.

"Yes! We made it to caves!" cried Petrie. The kids cheered with him. They must be really glad they are almost home after a long tiring day.

"Now all we have to do is get through these caves and they should lead us back to the Great Valley." Littlefoot said.

"Well then, let's move then, shall we?" I replied. Without further ado, we went through the caves. A few minutes passed.

"So, what those things you use to scare Red Claw?" Petrie asked me. The other kids looked at me, also curious of what I had and used.

"My weapons. I use them to fight the bad guys and protect the innocent. In other words, I fight for justice." I decided to show them my most used ones, since I have so many.

First one to show them was the weapon to use for close range. "My Saber. I use this to battle enemies for close combat. If I focus enough, I can also attack from far away by shooting a wave of energy, as you kids saw before."

"I'll have to admit, that was amazing to see." Cera commented.

I could not help but agree with her. "I don't blame you. I always love doing that."

Next one to show was my Rapid Blaster from my arm. "Here is my Rapid Blaster. It may be a small weapon, but it can be useful at times. What it does is shoot bullets at a rapid fashion. It does not make the enemy you fire at flinch, but it does give them a stinging."

Last one to show was my Plasma Blaster. "As you can see, my hand just turned into a weapon named a Plasma Blaster. It's the same as the Rapid Blaster. It does not shoot rapidly though, but instead fires bullets of energy. My other hand can turn into a Plasma Blaster too. So I can use both at the same time which means double the power."

The kids were intrigued by the stuff I had with me.

Ruby then asked, "What about the thing you turned into that helped us get to the caves faster?"

I knew what she meant. "You mean my vehicle mode? Don't really use that mode much for attack, but rather for quick movement. I can transform to three different vehicles. Take a gander."

I turned to car mode. "Car. This moves on the ground. This mode can be useful for taking others to their wanted destinations."

I turned to bike mode. "Bike. Like the car, this move on the ground. Not really useful for taking others, but I use this to move through narrow paths.

I turned to jet mode. "Jet. Unlike the car and bike, this flies in the air. I can only carry a few people on this mode."

I turned back to human mode. "I would tell you more about this technology stuff, but it may be a bit too complicated for you kids to understand."  
The kids nodded their heads, showing they understood what I said.

"One more question, Callum. Can all humans do what you do?" asked Littlefoot.

"No. I am the only human that can transform and have equipment in my body. Oh, did I say I am a human? I am not just human. Instead, I am actually a Human-Autobot. My home was once on planet Earth. Now I live in a world called Equestria, a world inhabited by ponies. I would tell you how I got these powers and how I got to Equestria, but it's a long story."

The kids, once again, nodded their heads.

Ducky then said, "So you're the only human that can do that? That is incredible, it is, is!" Spike nodded his head in agreement.

I replied, "You're darn right."

After that conversation we had, we have made it out of the caves. I could see more big dinosaurs that are not carnivores, but instead herbivores, such as Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Saurolophus, Pteranodon, etc. I presumed those dinosaurs are the kids' families. Definitely this place is the Great Valley. I detached my robot suit and put it in my storage unit. (Don't worry, I still have clothes on.)

The kids looked at me and gasped. Petrie was more panicky. "What happen to you?!"

"Don't worry. Nothing bad happened to me. I just had to take this suit off. It just feels uneccesary since there is no danger around. Plus, my body needs some fresh air after all that time in that suit. Besides, this is what a real human looks like." The kids felt relieved after what I said.

"Oops, me sorry." Petrie felt embarassed. Poor guy must be panicky a lot. But I can't really blame him.

"So this place is the Great Valley?" I asked.

"Yes. This is our home." Littlefoot replied.

"Seems like a very peaceful place. I like it."

"It is a very nice place, yup, yup, yup." Ducky agreed then asked "Do you want to come with us?" All the other kids started to agree with her.

"Yeah, come with us! We could show you what the Great Valley is like here. " persuaded Chomper.

"And if you want to, you can stay in the Great Valley with us." persuaded Cera.

The kids looked at me waiting for my answer. Well, indeed, I need somewhere to rest at. And this Great Valley could be the perfect place. "If that's not too much trouble, yes please. I need someplace to rest anyways."

The kids started smiling then they started jumping and cheering. They must be really happy I am staying with them.

I started to blush while smiling. "Geez, am I that special to you all?"

Cera stated, "Well, you saved us from Red Claw."

She was right. "True."

Ruby joined in. "And you helped us get back to the Great Valley."

She was right too. "Again, true."

Littlefoot then said, "We are so grateful that you helped and saved us. And since you don't know where to stay, we want to return the favour."

Those kids are so polite and kind-hearted. Not to mention that they are super adorable. I could not ask for a better welcome. "Oh, you kids are the best." We then did a group hug. "OK, you win. I'll definitely stay here!"

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" said Littlefoot. We started to get moving. A lot of fun things await me.


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions

As we kept walking, I looked around. The look of the Great Valley was absolutely stunning. Did I forget to mention it's also peaceful? But something went into my head. Where are we heading to anyways? I decided to spill the beans.

"Where are we heading to?"

Littlefoot was the first one to speak. "We're going to see our families, so you can introduce yourself to them. We also need to let them know where we've been, since we've been out for a long time."

"Will they be ok with that?"

"Don't worry. They are very friendly to strangers. I'm definitely sure they will let you stay."

"If you say so, Littlefoot."

After a few minutes, the kids brought me to their families that are chatting to each other.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Littlefoot called to his grandparents to get their attention.

"There you are, Littlefoot. We were starting to get worried. " The grandfather said to his grandson while his grandmother gave him a nuzzle.

"Where have you kids been?!" asked a very angry triceratops, who could be Cera's father.

"Sorry, everyone. We were just out exploring some caves until it took us to the Mysterious Beyond. We didn't know it was the Mysterious Beyond until we were chased by Red Claw and the Fast-Biters." Said Littlefoot.

"Well, at least you're safe. Remember, kids, the world is always full of danger. You must always be careful." Said Grandma Longneck.

"Yes, Grandma Longneck." Replied the kids, understanding what she said.

Then, a Saurolopod, who could be Ducky's mother, recognized me. "Umm, everyone, I think you should look at whatever that thing is." She said, pointing her finger at me.

All the parents looked at me. They were shocked that they gasped. "Good heavens!" said Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot then spoke, "Oh! Yeah! Everyone, I'd like you all to meet someone who saved us from Red Claw and his Fast-Biters and helped us get back to the Great Valley! Meet Callum, a human!"

He pointed at me. I guess it was time for me to show them who I really was. I stood out to reveal myself to them. I moved closer for parents to get a better look at me "Hello there. It is an honour to meet all of you."

The parents looked at me with mouths open. Some were even speechless. They never a type of creature like me before. Some even chatted amongst themselves thinking if it's safe or not for me to be here.

I then spoke out, "I am sorry if I scared or startled all of you because you have never seen my kind before. Now I know all of you are thinking if its safe or not for me to be in this Great Valley, but I assure you, I am very friendly. I mean you all no harm. As Littlefoot said before, I saved your kids from being eaten by a giant red-eyed sharptooth and I helped them get back here to their homes."

The big triceratops shouted out, " BAH! That's ridiculous! How can someone small like you defeat a sharptooth! There is just no way that would happen! And if so, how can we trust you?"

That triceratops definitely sure is one non-believer. But because of that word, now was my time to shine. "Perhaps you have not seen me when I'm fully powered up."

The triceratops then asked "What dumb stuff are you talking about?!"

Oh, boy, he was asking for it now. "This." It was time for me to put on my Transformer suit on. I decided to make things more enthusiastic. I shouted out "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" I hit my body with my hand. The suit was activated and went on my body. The suit was on. I was fully suited up.

The parents gasped again, surprised what I did to myself.

"Still don't believe me, threehorn? Allow me to demonstrate." I ignited my Saber, then did a Saber Slash to cut a very giant rock which was right beside me into two pieces. After that performance, I looked at the parents to shocked with mouths wide open, like a jaw drop.

"You see?" I said to the triceratops. "Not all things you see or think are always what they appear to be. Besides, there is a fact where biggest doesn't always mean best. Learn from this." I detached my robot suit and it went in my storage unit. "Also, you won't trust me? I just saved your kids from sharpteeth and you still don't believe me? Were you even paying attention to Littlefoot?"

The triceratops had nothing to say, except grumble like an angry person on Monday. He must have anger issues.

"In any case, we all want to thank you very much for saving our kids and helping them get back." Grandpa Longneck said.

"You have our sincere gratitude." Said Grandma Longneck.

"The honour is all mine." I said to them while bowing my head.

"Since he helped us twice, and has no idea where to stay, we wanted to repay him by letting him stay us." Littlefoot said.

"Oh, please let him stay," Ducky pleaded.

A Pteranodon, which could definitely be Petrie's mother, said "Well, I see nothing wrong there. He saved our kids and he doesn't know to rest for the night. We should definitely let him stay.

The other dinos instantly agreed, except the triceratops, who still continued to grumble angrily. Geez, what the hell is his problem?

"I see no point arguing there. You are more than welcome to stay in the Great Valley." Said Grandpa Longneck while smiling.

The kids started smiling, then did the same thing minutes ago, which was jumping and cheering.

I bowed my head in respect. "Thank you all."

"The Saurolophus then said, "No, thank YOU. You saved our kids. We can't thank you enough."

Grandma Longneck then said, "We do hope you enjoy your stay at the Valley. And again, thank you very much."

I replied, "You're very welcome. Just doing my job."

Chomper then held my hand. "C'mon Callum! It's time to show you what the Great Valley is like!"

I then said to the parents, "It appears I am going to have a tour of the place. I'll see you all later."

"Have fun." Replied Grandpa Longneck smiling. I left with the kids.

Grandpa Longneck turned his head to the triceratops, still mad. "What's the matter, Mr. Threehorn?"

Mr Threehorn replied, "I don't trust him. It is just not safe with him here. I suggest we take no chances and chase him out of the Valley for good!"

Grandpa Longneck then said, "He is not so bad once you get to know him. He did say he has nowhere to stay. I'm sure you can understand he is a nice person if you just give him a chance."

"Bah! I'll believe it when I see it!" Mr Threehorn replied back.


	7. Chapter 6: Tour and Conversation

The kids were taking me around the Great Valley and showing me what it is like. And, well... what else can you say? The Valley is beautiful. In fact, more like a paradise. Wait, didn't I already say that one place in this world was a paradise? The place where I crash-landed? Nevertheless, this place is definitely where you would want to call this home. Now, THIS is a vacation. The kids shown me different things in the Valley, like where they play, where they rest, and what games they play and how they play them.

For example, Toss the Seed. There are two teams. The objective is to toss the seed (hence the name) to your opponent's goal. By using teamwork, you can win more easier. It is similar to a game of football, but I am not going to lie, that is actually pretty innovative. (I'd rather play Toss the Seed instead of football, anyway.)

There are other games they play such as Tag, Swimmer and Splasher, The Pointy Seed Game, Sharptooth Attack, and more.

After the tour, we decided to have a sit down on the ground near a tree and have a conversation.

"So what you think of Great Valley, Callum?" Petrie asked me.

"As you can tell on my face, I absolutely love it here."

"We knew you would love it here because everyone in the Great Valley loves it here." Said Ruby.

"Indeed. I could not ask for a better welcome."

"So how did you get to this world, Callum?" asked Littlefoot. The other kids looked at me, interested to what I was going say from that question.

...Damn it! I don't remember! But why? It's like the time Darkrai made me lose my memories by that attack he did to me while me and Grovyle were traveling through time! Oh, well, it will come back soon enough. At least it's not worse than the time travel attack I already mentioned before.

"Unfortunately, I cannot remember how I got here."

"Oh dear." Said Ruby with a worried voice.

"But I can tell you what happened when I found myself in this world."

The kids nodded their heads.

"OK, then. I crash landed at somewhere. When I got up, I saw some tress around, no danger in sight. As I had a look around, I found a waterfall, a tree with some grapes on, and as I went up a mountain, I saw a big view, and it looked fantastic. Then, I heard you kids scream. I must have landed at the Mysterious Beyond. And surprisingly, there were no sharpteeth around."

"So, you landed in the Mysterious Beyond?" asked Cera, a bit shocked.

"That is not good, oh no, no, no." Said Ducky.

"To agree, yes. Not the best place to land on my first day here in this world. Well, half to be honest. The place I went through was beautiful. Too bad it was found in a dangerous place known as the Mysterious Beyond."

"You said you saw a tree with "grapes" on. What are grapes?" Littlefoot asked, saying like he never saw a grape before.

I then became puzzled. They don't know what a grape is?

"Well, grapes are like purple things that you eat and they are juicy and delicious."

The kids then looked at each other, then figured out what I was saying.

"Sweet Bubbles!"

Sweet Bubbles? Is that the name of the fruit I ate? Or is that the prehistoric name of the word, grape? Guess so.

"Oh, I love Sweet Bubbles! They are my favourite!" Ruby said with a smile, like she wanted to have a grape.

I think I remember I took ten grapes with me and they are in my storage unit. They are still in there. And don't worry. They are still fresh. They are in the food part of the storage unit. Think of it as a fridge.

(Also, you might be thinking, "how can a suit that transforms fit into a tech-looking backpack?" Well, for some reason, it seems to have some kind of, "It's bigger on the inside" type of answer. I have no idea how that works, but who cares.)

"Well, luckily for you all, I have nine of them with me!"

"You do?!" Ruby smiled widened.

"Can we have one? Please?" Littlefoot asked. All the kids looked at me.

Those eyes. How could I possibly say no to them?

I was pretending to feel like I was having a heart attack. "Okay, you all can have one! Just please stop trying to kill me with your cuteness!"

The kids started to giggle, saying I was funny. Yes, I can be a comedy person sometimes too, you know.

The grapes came out of the storage unit. "Besides, I did say I have ten grapes or "Sweet Bubbles" that you all call them, with me. So, there is just no point having them all to myself, so here ya go!" I gave one grape to each of the dinos. They eagerly ate the grape they held. I guess it must be their favourite treat. I ate one of the grapes. Well, except Chomper, he refused to have one. Hence he's a carnivore, I can't blame him.

There were two left. Who was going to have the last two? That is the question.

"It seems there are two left. Who's gonna have 'em?" I said.

Littlefoot said, "Why don't we let you decide? We don't mind. Right, guys?"

The kids went "Mm-hmm." while nodding their heads.

"Hmm, that's a really difficult one. "I don't know which two to choose. It just pains me to leave the others out."

"Don't worry. We don't mind. Besides, there are more Sweet Bubbles on a tree near the lake. They can be eaten tomorrow." Littlefoot replied.

"Oh, good, that saves my brain from exploding. Hmm... how about... Littlefoot and Ruby?"

I gave the last two grapes to Littlefoot and Ruby.

"Thanks!" They said and ate their grapes.

"Anytime." I then turned to the others. "Sorry if you five didn't get the last two." I apologized.

"That is okay. We do not mind, no, no, no." Ducky kindly replied. Spike nodded his head, agreeing with Ducky.

Cera then said, "Like Littlefoot said, there are some Sweet Bubbles at the lake we can have next day."

"And that helps a lot."

We continued having the conversation. After minutes passed, we then found realized that the sun setting behind the rocky cliffs.

"Isn't the Bright Circle beautiful when it sets?" said Ruby.

The Bright Circle? I guess that's the prehistoric way they say the word "sun."

"In our time, we call it the sun."

"The sun?" Chomper asks in a puzzled way.

"You all say words which are different compared to ours. Like before, you call grapes "sweet bubbles."

"Wow! That is very interesting, it is, it is!" said Ducky.

Littlefoot then had an idea. "Hey! Maybe you can tell us some new words on our adventures!"

"Uh, sure. I'll tell you all I know." I replied. "And Ruby, yes, the "Bright Circle is indeed beautiful when it sets."

We continued to gaze at the sunset. Cera then said, "You already know this, but we were really amazed that you beat Red Claw and his Fast Biters."

"Why? Is he that tough to beat?" I asked.

Ruby then said, "It's because that Red Claw is the biggest, meanest, and most ferocious sharptooth of them all!"

Petrie started to get scared. "Ooo, that sharptooth is scary!"

I then replied, "Really? I thought he was not so tough as he thought. Or maybe I'm not an easy target. Or he's never seen my kind before."

Littlefoot agreed with me. "You could be right on those two guesses."

Cera then said "But that still doesn't change the fact that he is still the meanest sharptooth of all."

Heh. That sharptooth didn't even learn from his mistakes when he tried to stomp me with his feet and I kept dodging his stomps. I bet he is so dumb he can't even count to three like a certain game company.

"So what makes him so dangerous? Does he have some special ability that he can only do while other sharpteeth can not?"

Chomper said "When Red Claw is around, he can find us with his sniffer by sniffing us out." Sniffer must be the prehistoric word for nose.

"Okay, using sniffer (or nose) for sensing its food. Anything else he has?"

"He almost runs fast like us. And we always get found by him." said Ducky.

Cera continued "We can hide if we are lucky enough."

"Big giant almost runs fast as you all along with quick finding. Gotcha. Anything else?"

Littlefoot then said, "He has his Fast-Biters, Screech and Thud to help him."

"Raptor minions with him. Okay."

"Ruby finished with "And that's why all those things show that Red Claw is the..."

"...biggest, meanest and most ferocious sharptooth ever in the Mysterious Beyond!" the kids said altogether with Ruby.

"So that's why Red Claw is the most feared one. Sensitive sniffer, almost runs at normal running speed, and has his raptor assistants with him." The kids nodded saying I was correct.

Now I know. And knowing is half the battle.

Which raptor was which one though? I had to ask. "Just to help me here, those fast biters, which one is Screech and which one is Thud?"

Littlefoot replied "Screech is the blue one and Thud is the green one."

"Thanks. Just needed to know."

We continued to gaze at the sunset while continuing to socialize. Later on, night had came. The moon was shining bright. We focused our eyes on it.

"Night Circle so beautiful." Commented Petrie.

"In our time we call it the moon."

We kept gazing at the moon. As Petrie already said, the moon looked beautiful. It was shining bright like a sparkling diamond along with the stars.

The kids then started to yawn and feel sleepy. They must be tired after that long chase from those carnivores.

"That sharptooth chase must have made you all tired, huh?" I asked them.

"It has been a very long day, it has, it has." replied Ducky with a sleepy tone. Spike agreed with her.

Littlefoot said, "We should go get some rest so we can have enough energy to play again tommorow."

The kids agreed with him.

I realized something coming out of my head. "I haven't even planned whereabouts to sleep yet."

"You could sleep with me and my grandparents." suggested Littlefoot.

"Yeah, good idea. I'd like that. But... what if it starts raining sometime? Though I doubt that will happen, but still."

The kids looked at me confused. I guess they don't know the word "rain."

"Rain means pouring water from the sky."

The kids said, altogether, "Skywater." So, skywater is other word for rain. Not too cryptic.

"OK, so what if "skywater" starts and I need to stay inside somewhere?"

"Why? Don't you like skywater?" Petrie asked.

"I don't mind rain. I can take rain anyday. It's because I don't sleep outside when it is raining. Not only I can't get to sleep because of water pouring on, but also it's too cold to my body to handle."

Chomper then said "You could sleep in the Secret Caverns if it does! Me and Ruby sleep there!"

"Then that's settled. Thanks, kids." I said. These kids are awesome. No joke.

"Alright, let's get some rest. Good night, guys!" Littlefoot said to the others.

The other kids said their good nights as they went back to their homes. I followed Littlefoot to his home. On the way, I found out the Great Valley is beautiful even at night. So peaceful. I love that.

We had made it to Littlefoot's home where his Grandparents are waiting.

"Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa." Littlefoot said to his grandparents. They turned their heads to us.

"Hello, Littlefoot. And hello to you too, Callum." Said Littlefoot's grandfather with a smile.

"Hey there, Mr. Longneck." I replied back with a polite voice. "If that's what I should call you."

"Just Grandpa Longneck will do fine. Everyone in the Valley, regardless if they related, are welcome to call me that." Grandpa Longneck replied.

"And you can call me Grandma." Littlefoot's grandmother said. Or should I say, Grandma Longneck.

"Understood. I will remember that."

"You two have come back early. Are you both tired?" asked Grandpa.

"Yeah. We have been through a lot after we've been through the Mysterious Beyond being chased by Red Claw." Littlefoot replied. Then he started to yawn.

"That yawn pretty much describes it." I commented.

"Callum is here so he could sleep with us." Said Littlefoot.

"If you don't mind." I said.

"We don't mind at all. You can sleep with us anytime." Said Grandpa Longneck with a kind smile.

I love the Great Valley. It's like Equestria, except they are dinosaurs instead of ponies. These dinos are such kind residents and they welcomed me with open arms. I just love the dinos that live here. Except that Triceratops, whose name is Mr. Threehorn. He really has anger issues.

"Thank you for being such a dear friend. What more could I ask for than to have great dinosaurs like you all?"

"You're very welcome." Said Grandma Longneck with a smile and gave me a face nuzzle on my face. "Now let's get some sleep."

I started to lie down on my back with my head on my hands, while Littlefoot started to sit down and curled his tail around himself. I could not help but find him adorable when he does that.

"Good night, Littlefoot and Callum. Sleep well." Said Grandma and Grandpa Longneck as they went to sleep.

"Good night, Grandma and Grandpa." Littlefoot said to his grandparents.

"Have a nice rest." I said to them.

I would tell my friends in Equestria with my communication device that I am ok, but I need some rest. After all, my day has been long too, for some reason. "Good night, Littlefoot."I said to him, as I started to close my eyes and rest for the night.

Littlefoot looked at me, then scooted closer to me giving me more comfort.

"Have nice sleep stories, Callum." He said while smiling, as he started to close his eyes and went to sleep. There was a lot of fun starting for us tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7: New Day

It was morning. The sun started to rise from the rocky cliffs. I was the first one to get up from my slumber. I looked around, knowing I am still in the Great Valley. And, as usual, it looked beautiful. At day, at night, at evening, any type. The sun was shining bright. It is indeed a bright and sunny day today. "I love it when weather is like this. It's just perfect." I commented to myself.

Littlefoot's grandparents got up next. They raised their necks off the ground. "Good morning." I said to them.

They turned their heads to me with a smile. "Good morning, Callum."

"Nice sunny day, eh?"

Littlefoot's grandparents looked at me in confusion. "Sunny? What does that mean?" Grandma Longneck asked curiously.

"Apologies if I didn't tell you this yet." I said to them. "We say words in different ways. For example, in this time you all call it the Bright Circle, but in my time, we call it the sun. Here are a few more examples. In this time, you call it skywater, but in my time, we call it rain. You call them sweet bubbles, we call them grapes. You call it the Night Circle, we call it the moon. You get the idea."

They were fascinated by what I said.

Littlefoot got up next. He started to yawn while waking from his sleep. "Good morning, Littlefoot." His grandparents said to him while smiling.

Littlefoot's eyes widened then stood up and turned his face to his grandparents. "Good morning, Grandma! Good morning, Grandpa!" he said with enthusiasm in his face and voice. He's got a lot of energy right now.

"Hey there, little buddy." I said to Littlefoot. He turned his head to me.

"Good morning, Callum!" he said to me with a happy tone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup. I slept perfectly, all thanks to the peaceful night and you all for keeping me company." I said.

"You're welcome." said Littlefoot. "We all want to make sure you have a great time at the Valley."

"And you all sure are doing a dandy good job at that. I love it!" I replied with a bit of fun in my voice."

"Come on, you two, it's time to find our breakfast." Said Grandpa Longneck said. I followed the longnecks to find our breakfast with Littlefoot walking right beside me. I wonder what breakfast is going to be? I had to wait to find out.

It didn't take too long until the longnecks stopped at a tall tree filled with green leafs which are shaped like stars. Grandpa Longneck shook the tree with his foot making the leaves fall off the tree.

Littlefoot said happily "Treestars!" Treestars, eh? Nice name for it, since it IS a star shaped leaf.

"In our time we call them leaves."

Grandpa Longneck passed over some "treestars" to me. The longnecks then started eating the treestars.

I guess our breakfast must be treestars. For dino herbivores, eating leaves is common but humans unfortunately can't eat leaves like these herbivores can. So I had to tell them this to let them know.

"Um... pardon me for saying this but... I can't eat treestars."

Littlefoot and his grandparents turn their heads to me.

"Why? Don't you like treestars?" asked Littlefoot curiously.

"It's because humans can't eat leaves like you dinosaurs can. So that means I can't eat these. Apologies if I made you all mad... if you are."

"Why would you think we are mad? Of course we're not." Said Grandma Longneck smiling.

Grandpa Longneck continued, "We understand that your type can't eat treestars and that is fine. Everyone has different tastes. But there may be something in the Valley that you could eat."

"Well, if there is any fruit around, that would be nice. Humans can eat fruit, so yeah... if that's ok."

Littlefoot then smiled immediately. "Hey, Callum! Remember we said about the Sweet Bubbles that will grow on the tree ready to eat tommorow? Well, tommorow is today!"

Of course! The grapes! How did I forget? "Well, what do ya know! Why didn't I remember that? Thanks for reminding me, Littlefoot!" I patted his head and he gave a giggle.

"Then the Sweet Bubbles or any other types of fruit can be your breakfast." Said Grandpa Longneck smiling.

"Gotcha. I'll wait until you're finished eating. Then I'll go find Sweet Bubbles." I said to them. The longnecks continued eating their treestars. Littlefoot stopped eating again.

"Can I come with you? I could help you find the tree which has sweet bubbles." asked Littlefoot.

"But of course. I did say I will wait until you are done. We can even meet up with your friends along the way. I'll be right over there when you are ready to go." I pointed to a rock.

"Thanks! I'll be right there when I'm done!" Littlefoot said, then he continued to eat his treestar breakfast.

I went to the rock and I sat down on it, waiting for Littlefoot to finish eating. To pass the time, I hummed some tunes from 80s pop songs and music from retro games while looking at the view of the valley. The view is just fantastic. They must have worked hard to make this paradise complete.

After about five minutes, Littlefoot finished his breakfast and came over.

"So, you're ready?" I asked him.

"You bet I am! I'll let Grandma and Grandpa know we're going!" replied Littlefoot. He ran back to his grandparents as I followed him.

"Hi, Grandma and Grandpa! We're ready to go play!" Littlefoot said to his grandparents.

"Alright, Littlefoot. But remember, Callum still needs his breakfast, so you'll need to show him where the sweet bubbles are." said Grandpa Longneck.

"I will, Grandpa." Littlefoot replied.

"Well, Littlefoot, shall we be going?" I asked him. Not to be impatient or anything.

"Yeah! Okay, Grandma and Grandpa, see you later!" Littlefoot said.

"We'll be back soon." I continued.

"Have fun." Grandma and Grandpa replied happily.

"Ok, Callum, let's go!" Littlefoot said to me with enthusiasm in his voice.

"You got it." I replied. We started to go find the sweet bubbles and Littlefoot's friends. As we kept going, we chatted along the way.

"So, did you have any good sleep stories, Callum?"

"Sleep stories?"

"Yes, sleep stories. When you sleep, you have a story inside your head and it keeps going until you wake up. Is there another word for that?"

"Oh, yes, I know what you mean now. And yes, there is word for that in my time, and that word is called dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes, dreams. And about your question about if I had a good one, yes. More of an action one, to be honest. My dream was about I was on a race track, racing in car, bike or jet mode against other ones. We were racing to see who finishes in first place. As I expected, I emerged victorious. What about you? What was your sleep story about?"

"I had a really happy one. We were on an island which looked like the Great Valley but much more beautiful. There was no vicious sharpteeth around. No Red Claw, Screech or Thud. There was only me and my friends. We all played together at the island through the rest of the sleep story."

"Aww, that's a sweet one."

We kept going until we arrived at a tree near a pond which grapes on it. In other words, my breakfast. There were plenty of grapes on the tree. Lots and lots of 'em.

"Thanks for showing me where the grapes are, Littlefoot. Appreciate it." I thanked him.

"You're welcome. Will you be able to manage getting the sweet bubbles?"

"Of course. I have my foot boosters to help me fly up there."

"Okay. While you go get the sweet bubbles, I'll go gather my friends!"

"You go do that."

Littlefoot then ran off to gather his friends. While he was doing that, I used my foot boosters to float up in the air to grab the grapes. I took about 20 grapes, landed gently back down on the ground, sat down and I ate the grapes. Not really filling, but hey, they are small grapes, so let it pass.

Few minutes passed, Littlefoot came back with his friends.

"Hi, Callum!" Littlefoot and his friends said to me.

"And hello to you too, kids." I replied. "Are you all feeling much better now?"

"Oh yes, I feel much better after that nice sleep, I do, I do!" Ducky said. Spike nodded his head, showing he has been fully rested.

"I've been fully rested, full rested I have been! Nothing like a good sleep to help you get better after a stressful and tiring day!" said Ruby.

"Yeah, I am feeling much better too!" continued Chomper.

"Threehorns always get fully better after a night's sleep." Said Cera sticking her horn up in pride.

"Me all better too!" said Petrie while flying around.

"That's good to hear. I have been fully rested as well." I replied to them. I continued eating the grapes I held. The kids joined me by sitting down, then we started to socialize.

"Did you sleep well with Littlefoot and his grandparents?" asked Chomper.

"Yup. Slept like a tree." The kids started to giggle a little.

I put another grape in my mouth. "Man, these grapes are so juicy! I love them!" Words said it for me.

"Sweet Bubbles must be your favourite thing to eat, huh?" Chomper said.

"Well actually, these grapes I am holding are my breakfast. But yes, these grapes are just too good to resist."

"You haven't had any breakfast yet?" asked Ducky.

"No I haven't. But now I am. These grapes are my breakfast today. Don't worry, I will leave lots of grapes out for you all to have as well."

"Why didn't you have treestars for your breakfast?" asked Cera.

"Why do you ask? Do you all always have treestars to start the day?"

"Well, yes." Replied Cera.

"I know that was a stupid question to ask, but it was just to make sure. As for your question, I can't eat treestars (or leaves as my time says it) like you guys can."

"Why can't you? Are treestars bad for your type?" Ruby asked.

"Well, no. My type just can't eat them like you all can, for some reason. You see, I am an omnivore."

The kids looked at me puzzled. "What is an... omnivore?" asked Ducky.

"An omnivore is a mixture between herbivore and carnivore. Herbivores are plant eaters while carnivores are meat eaters.

The kids gasped. "Wait, so you're meat eater too?" asked Petrie in a scared tone.

"Yes. But don't worry. My type doesn't eat dinosaur meat, if that is what you all are referring to. Dinosaur meat would be too disgusting for me to eat, anyway. I am half a meat eater. Humans need to eat meat in order to survive and get protein. Since I am an omnivore, I also eat vegetation like fruit and vegetables. Some humans are vegetarian, meaning they can survive without meat. And to be honest, I prefer vegetables more." The kids sighed in relief while they nodded their heads, understanding what I said to them.

"Well, it's good to see another good meat eater on our side." Commented Cera.

"And fruit and vegetable eater as well." I corrected her.

"Your kind is really fascinating, Callum. I could learn a lot from you, because I am interested to learn a lot from you!" said Ruby.

"Oh, please. I ain't that special." The kids looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"Ok... I am kind of special, because I am the only human that has transforming powers."

"More than that. You are a hero, you are, you are!" continued Ducky as Spike nodded his head.

"I am just doing what I think is right." I said as I finished the last grape from my hand.

We continued having the conversation. After a few minutes, Littlefoot started to stand up.

"Who's ready to go play in the pond?" he asked.

All the kids stood up instantly and agreed.

"What about you, Callum? Do you come play in the pond with us?" Littlefoot asked me.

"Well, I'm not really keen on getting wet, but I'll go in and have some fun for a change. After all, I need a break anyways. Just give me a second." I took my shirt off. The kids were shocked.

"What did you do to your skin?" Chomper asked in a fright.

"Huh? Oh, that was not my skin. That was my t-shirt. I had to take it off because humans don't normally wear them when going in the water. The shorts should be fine to wear though. And before you all ask, don't worry. I'm not hurt." I said to them.

The kids sighed in relief.

Littlefoot then said. "You had us worried there for a second, Callum. Is the pinky cream colour your true skin and the others not real skin?"

"You guessed right. This is what humans wear. We call them clothes. We wear clothes to protect our skin from temperatures and weather, hot and/or cold."

The kids nodded their heads, understanding the words I just said.

"What about that thing you use to... trans... form?" asked Ducky, while trying to say the word correctly.

"Yep, transform. And no, the transformer suit is not clothing. Instead, it is a, said, suit. I use this to fight for justice as I already explained before."

Again, the kids understood by nodding their heads.

"So, the transformer suit is not your skin, your clothes are not your skin, but the pinky cream colour is your skin, right?" asked Ruby, making sure she herself was correct.

"Correct. Well, now that explanation is settled, what do you all say we go play in the pond as we planned?" I said to them.

"Yeah!" replied the kids enthusiastically.

"Then let's go!" The kids started jumping in the water as I followed them in. The kids were laughing while playing around. I was having lots of fun. I know I am not a kid anymore, but I couldn't help but enjoy this. In my eyes, I always say I'm still kid no matter what.

Just then, someone splashed me. "Hey! Who did that? I want names!" I said with some fun in my voice while laughing. I started to turn around to find out who splashed me.

It was Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby who did that. "Oop, we made him mad now." said Cera.

"Bet you can't catch us!" said Chomper, as they ran off while laughing.

"Oh, it's on now! I'm coming for you!" I laughed and I started to chase them.

We kept playing in the pond, enjoying ourselves and having fun.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fun Continues

After about 40 minutes of playing in the pond, we got out, sat down beside the tree and began to take a breather.

"Well, that was enjoyable. I haven't done this in quite a long time." I commented.

"We always love playing in the pond. We do, we do!" replied Ducky. Spike nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll play some more later after when we had our sit down." Littlefoot said.

I then said, "Well, if that's okay. My shorts need to dry out. Luckily the sun is so hot in this time, it should dry the shorts quicker."

While resting, we began to socialize again. Just then, two pink triceratops came over, an adult and a baby.

"Hello, kids!" said the adult triceratops while smiling.

The kids turned their heads to the two threehorns. "Hi, Tria!" they replied.

The triceratops then turned her head to me. "Well, hello there! You must the new one who saved our kids and is now staying in the Great Valley."

"Yeah, Tria! He is one amazing guy! Meet Callum, a human!" Cera introduced me to Tria then turned her head to me. "Callum, this is my step mother, Tria and my baby sister, Tricia."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." I said to Tria while bowing my head then turned my head to the baby triceratops, Tricia, while giving a smile. "And you too, little guy."

The baby triceratops giggled and began to run to my knee, nuzzling it, while waging her tail. Oh, God! Cuteness overload! My heart cannot withstand it! The kids started to give out an aww.

"It seems Tricia likes you, Callum." Cera complemented.

I pretended I felt like I was unable to move.

"Uh, Callum... are you okay?" asked Chomper curiously. The other kids went to me to see what was wrong.

"Guys... you never told me she was going to be this darned adorable." I said to them.

The kids began to giggle. Soon they had an idea in their heads. They looked at each other knowing they all have the same idea. They smiled sneakily and decided to do it all together.

"Oh, we'll show you adorable." Littlefoot said in a playful tone. The kids went in front of me, then they began to gaze at me with their most adorable faces I have ever seen with sparkly eyes and smiles.

Oh... God... Never have I seen such cuteness in my life. I grabbed my chest, pretending to feel I was having a heart attack. "Hnnnngggg!" I fell to the ground, then put my hand up while saying, "I am dead. Not big surprise."

The kids began to laugh at my performance. Tria and Tricia gave a giggle as well.

"Well, that was something different." Tria commented. Tricia giggled in agreement.

I got back up from my "dead" state. "Seems my acting, or pretending skills really paid off, huh?"

Tria answered "It indeed has."

"Callum is one funny guy, isn't he?" commented Chomper.

I replied "I try not to disappoint."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you and I do hope you continue to enjoy your stay in the Valley. And thank you for saving our kids from those dreaded sharpteeth." Tria said to me.

"Thanks. Just doing my duty."

"What are you doing here, anyways, Tria?" asked Cera, curious.

"Tricia is hungry so we came here to get some food for her. We thought some sweet bubbles from that tree could make her happy."

The moment she said those words, I decided to give her a hand. "Allow me." I used my foot boosters to float up to the height where the grapes are on the tree. I grabbed five grapes, floated back down then gave the grapes to Tria. "Order up!"

Tria did not expect me to do that but then started to smile. "Oh, um... thank you very much."

"Anytime. Is that enough or do you want more?"

"No, that's quite alright. That should fill her up. You really are a big help."

"No problem. Just thought I'd make myself useful."

Tricia began to run round me in circles while giggling. I presume she must be saying "Thank you." I bent down my knees. "You're welcome, Tricia." I said as I started to stroke her. Tricia is just so adorable.

Just then, a voice came out and was walking towards Tria. "Tria? Have you found some food for Tricia?" It was that grumpy triceratops I met yesterday. He wasn't grumpy as before though. In fact, he's much more calm now.

"Yes, we have. We got her some sweet bubbles from the tree. But it wasn't us who done it. It was Callum over here, who was a big help."

The triceratops then turned his head to me and his face turned to grumpy again.

"Humph... it's you." he asked me in a angry tone.

I replied sarcastically "Nice to see you too."

He then asked "What are you doing here? Are you bothering our kids?"

Cera then said "No he isn't, dad. We were having a fun time with him." So, I was right. It was indeed Cera's dad. And already I feel bad for Cera since she has a hot tempered father. Maybe his dad is over protective of his daughter and his family or maybe he always likes or wants to get things his way. Regardless, it's annoying. Well, the first one isn't that annoying, but still.

Littlefoot then said "We had fun talking to each other and we played together in the pond. He even got the sweet bubbles from the trees for Tricia as Tria already said."

Cera's dad then turned his head to me. I said to him, "It's true. Want me to prove it?"

The triceratops began to scoff, "HA! And you expect me to believe that?"

After what he said, I replied, "I'll take that as a yes." I floated up to height of the grapes on the tree with my foot boosters. I took a grape off the tree and ate it. "Tasty." The Triceratops looked at me in disbelief. I said to him, "Well? Not only I have shown you my power by chopping a rock in two you saw yesterday, but I've also shown you I can fly with my foot boosters as you can see here. Is there anything else you want me to demonstrate to you, or have you seen enough?"

"Well... um... I... I still don't trust you!"

It seemed like he is defending himself or he was trying to change the subject. "Whatever do you mean you don't trust me? Is there something you don't like about me?" I asked him as I floated back down to the ground.

"I just don't trust you! It's just not safe with you here!"

"Don't say that, Topsy. I think Callum here is a very kind and polite boy. After all, he saved our kids, remember?" Tria said to his mate.

"Well... yes, that's true... but I still don't trust you!"

I crossed my arms in annoyance. I really have no clue why he still doesn't trust me.

Tria decided to break the arguement. "Well anyway, Topsy, we got we came here for. Shall we get going and leave the kids and our guest to what they were doing?"

Cera's dad knew she was right. "Well... okay. Come along, Tricia." The baby triceratops ran towards her father. He then turned his face to me one more time. "I've got my eye on you, human."

I replied, "And I've got my eye on you, good sir."

And with that, he gave a humph and started to leave. Tria said to me in a quieter voice, "Don't take what he says to heart. He actually does trust you. He just doesn't want to admit it."

"So he's always like this, huh?"

Tria nodded his head. "Unfortunately, yes. His temper can get on everyone's nerves sometimes. But I still love Topsy no matter what."

I turned my head to Cera. "Do you get annoyed by his tempers?"

Cera replied, "Sometimes, yes. He's just doing what he can to protect the Great Valley or he wants to have things his way. But I still love my dad."

"I understand, Cera. Hopefully he'll get used to me being around." Though I doubt that.

"Well, see you around, Callum. Take care of yourself." Tria said to me.

I replied while bowing, "You too, ma'am."

Tria finally said my dino friends, "See you later, kids!"

The kids replied back "Bye, Tria!" And with that, she left with Tricia following her.

"Well, that went well. Despite the anger from Threehorn himself."

Ducky then said, "It's okay, Callum. Don't be sad about what Mr. Threehorn says about you. We are your friends, we are, we are." Spike nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah! We will always be your friend." continued Chomper.

I replied "And it's great to have friends like you all." After all, friendship is magic.

We then went in the pond again, continuing and enjoying our fun, splashing and running around. After about 30 minutes passed, we heard our stomachs growl.

"My stomach is talking." giggled Ducky.

Petrie remarked. "So is mine."

I then stated, "It seems our stomachs need feeding. So what do you say we get some food?"

My dino friends nodded their heads. Without further ado, we went to get something to eat. My dino friends had grapes and treestars except Chomper who had bugs. I know, gross. But he's a carnivore, so let it slide. As for me, I had the grapes.

After we had our food, we had a sit down to let our food go down our bodies. So to pass the time, we sat under the tree and we started to socialize.

Littlefoot began to ask, "So what games should we play later once our bodies are settled?"

"The Pointy Seed game!" Chomper said.

"We could play Tag!" Petrie thought.

"How about Toss the Seed?" Ruby suggested.

Littlefoot settled the discussion. "Good ideas, guys! What about you, Callum? What game do you want to play?"

"I don't mind. But I think I'll watch for now."

Cera decided to give me a tease. She said to me while smirking "Because you're lazy."

"Cera!" Littlefoot scolded.

"Nah, Cera's right. I can be lazy sometimes, and I just can't help but need it. After all, being a hero can be exhausting sometimes. So I rest myself to get better, and it just feels good." I started to lie down on my back with my head on my arms.

Ducky went towards me. "I do not blame you, Callum. It is nice to feel lazy and rest sometimes, it is, it is."

"Indeed. When you feel the need for relaxation and rest, just lie down, then relax and rest. Just let it go, man, let it go."

My dino pals began to giggle at my impression. "You sure do make us laugh, Callum." Cera commented.

I replied back with an Elvis Presley impression. "Why thank you, thank you very much." The kids began to giggle even more. I doubt an dino incarnation of Elvis would exist in this world, but even people who don't know that singer will find that voice pretty charming and funny to listen to.

After socializing, or should I say, having the discussion, the kids started to play one of the games, which was Toss the Seed. I was watching them having their fun. They were in 2 teams, team 1 was Littlefoot, Ruby and Chomper, while team 2 was Cera, Ducky and Petrie. As for Spike, he was eating some treestars. The game has just started, and each team were playing to prove which team is the best. But it wasn't a serious competition, this game was just for fun.

I was resting my head on the tree. Watching those kids laughing and having fun gives me a smile. But then something came into my head. "Wait a second... Oh, I almost forgot! I have to let my friends in Equestria know I am okay! Sometimes my brain doesn't like to function properly. But... wait a minute. Maybe it's because I am having such a good time here, I forgot! I can't blame anyone but myself! Oh, well. Better late than never."

I got my communication device out of my storage unit and put it on my arm like a watch. I pressed one of the buttons to make it turn on. The device somehow... did not seem to want to respond. "Huh?" I pressed it again. But nothing happened. "Something's wrong here..." I pressed it one more time. Again, no response. "What's wrong with you? Something broken?" I could be right. Since it was not responding, it could be damaged or broken and might need repairs. I took the device of my arm and observed it carefully, looking for any things broken or loose. I have noticed that inside of the device that a few wires and other things were damaged. "Damn it!" The only way for it to work again was to wait until it starts working again, or go back to Equestria for repairs as I said before. I put the device back in my storage unit. Then I went back to watching the kids as they continued playing their game.

Later on, the game ended. It ended in a draw, hence the score was tied. After the game, the kids sat down under the tree with me and we were socializing again. Well, except Spike, who went to eat more treestars from the trees. That guy sure loves to eat a lot.

I took out my communication device and observed it. I said to myself, "Well, this sucks..."

Chomper seemed to notice the device on my hand. He started to ask, "What's that you got on your hand, Callum?" That seemed to get the rest of the gang's attention as they turned their heads to the device I am holding.

"This? This is my communication device. With this, I am able to talk to the one I am speaking to, very far away. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be working right now as it could be damaged or broken. The only way to repair it is to wait until it works again, or get back home to repair it faster."

Littlefoot then asked, "Wait, are you saying you're going back home?"

"That unfortunately is correct. I need to get back home to Equestria to let my friends know I am ok."

Ducky then went up to me. She pleaded, "Please don't go away already, Callum. We really enjoy your company here, we do, we do." The others agreed with Ducky.

To be honest with you, Ducky is right. I can't just leave my new friends already. I just made myself comfortable. But I do have to get back home though. I had to tell her this. "In all honesty, I agree with you as well, Ducky. I don't want to leave very quickly, as I just started making new friends with you all, and staying in the Great Valley makes me feel like I am at home. Though Equestria really is my home. So, as for that, I will slow down the process. I just have to let my friends know I am safe and sound. I hope you all understand what I am saying."

Littlefoot spoke up first. "We understand you have to go back home to where you live, Callum. We just don't want you to leave already."

I nodded my head in response. But then... I started to realize I do not know how to get back get back home. Well, the only way back is by Groundbridge, but I have to find a way to set it up first. Which I might need the required set ups pieces to make it work, which I don't seem to have. Wow. This is awkward.

"Well, what I am going to say to you all right now is good news in your eyes, it seems I might be staying here for a bit longer because I don't seem to have to required tools with me to get back home, which is also bad news for me." Wow. That was even more awkward.

"So you won't be able to get back home?" Petrie asked.

"That is not good news, no, no, no." Ducky said.

"Wait, I thought it was good news for you. You know, me staying here a bit longer."

Littlefoot replied, "That is true, but your friends and family might miss you if you stay away too long."

Littlefoot is correct with that one. "You're right, Littlefoot. I'll need to get back sooner or later. Equestria might need me to save the day again."

Littlefoot then suggested, "If you want, we can help you find a way to get back." The kids agreed with Littlefoot.

I replied, "It is very considerate of you all to help me, but these things might be a bit to complicated for you kids to get. But I'll find a way back. I know it. Until then, I'll make the most of it by staying here at the Great Valley. After all, I need a vacation, and there are more fun things for me ahead to look and explore in this world." The kids nodded their heads.

Just then, Spike came back in a hurry. He was trying to get our attention. Seems like he's trying to tell us something.

"Huh? What is it, Spike?" asked Ducky curiously. Spike responded by pointing his face the way he came back from.

I realized what he was trying to say, "Seems like he wants to show us something."

Spike nodded his head to me, saying I was right, and gestured to us to follow him. He started to run to where came from, while we were following him to wherever he was going. I wonder what he found?

"What do you guys reckon he might have found?" I asked we were following Spike.

"Maybe something we've never seen yet?" Chomper answered.

"Someplace new to explore?" Littlefoot commented.

"Maybe he found a new friend!" Ducky said.

"Me hope it not dangerous." Petrie commented.

Cera then said, "Well, whatever it is, it better be good."

Ruby then replied, "Well, you never know unless you go."

We kept following Spike as we were also thinking what he might have found.


End file.
